


Music Mornings

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Domestic Fluff, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Music, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sbnicethings, sterekbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: After years of Derek waking up to screaming, bullets, and the smell of blood, he's finally started to wake up to something considerably more pleasantAnd that something has been brought about by Stiles





	Music Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> For Sterek Bingo- "Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things" <3

Stiles had a routine

He had started it the first night he slept at Derek's and had continued it every single morning, come hell or high water, ever since

He would get up first- despite the fact that Derek was actually more of the morning person between them- and make coffee

And wile he made coffee, he would play music

A different song every morning

Actually, it had all started by accident

The first night he slept over he had been so exhausted that he fell asleep earlier than usual, wich meant that he also got up earlier than usual, and, deciding to be A Good Boyfreind, he decided to make coffee for himself and Derek

Ofcourse the problem was that he couldn't just stand there in complete silence and wait on coffee to brew, that was about as boring as watching paint dry, and the last thing he wanted to do was to wake Derek up accidentally by doing something loud and obnoxious

....

Or, you know, fall asleep wile waiting for the coffee and, in consequence, cause the house to burn down because of leaving the coffee maker going for God only knew how long....

Yeaaaaaaaaah neither of those were good options

So, being the genius witch that he was, he decided to play a little music that only he could hear

It was a great plan initially, he would stay awake by grooving to "Come And Get Your Love", and Derek would stay asleep until he felt like waking up

There was just one little problem with that....

Wile Stiles was certainly a good witch, he was still learning, and his spell didn't go _quite_ as planned, meaning that he wasn't the only one who could hear "Come And Get Your Love" playing- hell, to be honest, half of Beacon Hills probably heard it, what with the sheer panic expressed on Derek's face when he ran out of the bedroom to find out what was making so much noise

At first, Stiles had been concerned that Derek was upset from having been woken up so suddenly and so rudely- and he would have had every right to, hell, Stiles would have been

But no, incidentally

Derek wasn't like that, and in fact, he had actually _enjoyed_ the musical wake up session- you know, once he was actually aware that that was what it was and it was turned down enough to _not_ shatter his eardrums

From there on out, it had just sort of become a tradition

Every morning Derek would wake up to the smell of coffee and a different song playing on whatever device Stiles had available at the time- sometimes he even played them through the microwave- don't ask how, magic is just weird like that

Some mornings he woke up to Halsey, Billie Eilish, and Troye Sivan

Others he woke up to Fleetwood Mac, The Eagles, and Journey

It was always a surprise and that was half the fun of it, Derek never knew what was going to greet him in the mornings, and not in that horrifying "I might wake up to being in the basement of some evil torturing hunter" kind of way, but more in the exciting "I don't know what's under the Christmas tree" sort of way

And speaking of Christmas, from December 1st to December 24th, Derek woke up every morning to a different Christmas song- he hadn't even known there were _that many_ Christmas songs but apparently there were

And plenty more where those came from, as he had quickly learned during the month of December

On December 25th though, something quite different had played- the happy birthday song

That was the one song that Derek could always expect, no matter what year it was or how much time had passed, no matter what the circumstances were, he could always expect to wake up to that song on Christmas morning- or, more accurately, his birthday morning

Stiles, despite keeping everything else a surprise throughout the year, still liked to theme things on occasion

The entire month of October were Halloween songs

Febuarary 1st-14th were the most disgustingly cheesy love songs Derek had ever heard

And on the 4th of July, Stiles always liked playing something from a British artist- just for kicks, or so he said

Stiles also liked to make announcements via his musical morning wake up service

He had played "Marry You" by Bruno Mars on the morning that he proposed

He had played the wedding march on the morning of their wedding

And he had played Christina Perri's entire album of lullabies the morning that the adoption agency called to tell them that their first child was waiting on them

The first day after bringing their daughter home, however, had marked a new stride in their lives

For the first time in three years, Derek didn't wake up to the smell of coffee and Stiles playing some tune out in the kitchen, instead, he woke to the sound of a baby- their baby- crying at four in the morning

He didn't hesitate

He didn't grumble or complain or try to go back to sleep

Immediately Derek was up, smiling from ear to ear, and hurrying out of the bedroom that he and Stiles shared, making his way into the nursery instead

"It's ok," he promised quietly, very gently reaching down and picking up the wimpering little werewolf, very gently rocking her back and forth and shushing her

Quickly enough, she had stopped her crying, but still fussed here and there, wimpered and wined little by little

But that was ok, Derek had a pretty good idea of what would put her to sleep

Stepping out into the kitchen, he quietly started up a pot of coffee, and grabbed the tablet that Stiles had left on the kitchen table, doing exactly what his husband had taught him and searching YouTube for what he needed

_"Come And Get Your Love- Lullaby Version"_

Smiling to himself, he danced slowly around the kitchen, rocking and bouncing his daughter as the coffee brewed and the music played, and within only a few moments, she was sleeping once more

Stiles, however, was not

"Dude.... what are you doing? I smell coffee...." Stiles mumbled as he yawned and rubbed his eyes, trekking out of the bedroom and taking a glance at the clock on the microwave

"Fuuuck.... it isn't even five A.M....."

"Morri woke up," Derek explained quietly, still swaying around in the kitchen, not taking the risk of sitting down just yet- he didn't want to risk her waking up again, after all

Stiles was quiet for a moment, obviously confused, before evidently starting to hear the music and grinning to himself, taking a few steps closer and wrapping his arms around Derek's waist, pressing his cheek against his husband's bare back and humming quietly in tune with the lullaby

"Come and get your love...."

"Come and get your love," Derek echoed quietly

"Hale, Hale- that's Hale with an 'e' my dude- what's the matter, don't you feel alright? Don't you feel right?" Stiles wisper-sang, making Derek chuckle as they swayed

"Hale, oh yeah, get it from the main vine, alright,"

It was a couple more hours before she woke up again, and from the next morning on, the music tradition continued, except that from that point, Stiles made _sure_ his magic effected the music properly so that only he and Derek could hear it, no need to wake up a baby with the same mistake that he had made with Derek all those years back

Out of all of those mornings though, all of those songs, all of those coffees, all of those days that followed, there was still one that was undoubtedly Derek's favorite

That night that he woke up for the first time with Morgana, and plaid a lullaby for her wile making coffee...

That was his favorite memory of waking up

That kind of happiness had become common since he and Stiles became a couple though, and something told him that although that morning was his favorite now, there would come a time with one that would be even better

Until then though, all he had to do was smile every morning, as Stiles woke him with a song


End file.
